El accidente de Naruto
by Kary Uchiha
Summary: Un ninja de la villa de la niebla está enfadado con Naruto y quiere vengarse de él, sin embargo, es un asesino en prácticas. ¿Cuáles serán las consecuencias?
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic no es mío, es de mi amiga que pronto se nos unirá su nombre es****Road-tama, yo solo me aplico el traer aquí la historia. **

**Road-tama dice: Espero que les guste este fanfic y les haga reír tanto como ami mientras lo escribía.  
Bien ahora os dejamos Road y yo el primer capitulo de este fic.**

El accidente de Naruto

1-Un asesino en prácticas

Se movía en la oscuridad, silencioso como una sombra. NI el crujido de una rama, ni el sonido de su propia respiración, nada lo delataba. Era él, un asesino de la villa de la niebla. El más silencioso, el más letal, el más... estúpido. A quien quiero engañar, solo era un pringao, que creía ser el mejor ninja de élite. Iba saltando sobre los árboles, cuando algo se le cruzó, una ardilla. Perdió el equilibrio, no consiguió agarrarse a la siguiente rama, cayó 5 metros, hasta que una rama frenó su caída. Seguro que si hubiera estado cerca de Konoha lo hubieran descubierto, eso seguro.

Se llamaba Sanji y era el ninja más torpe que había pasado por la villa de la niebla. Tenía 19 años, aunque era tan bajito que parecía mentira que ya fuera adulto.

Después de varios accidentes, consiguió llegar a su objetivo. No tuvo problemas para traspasar las barreras, estaba tan cubierto de vendas, que a los guardias les dió pena y lo dejaron pasar. Iba a Konoha a buscar a un ninja al que le había prestado 9000rya y el muy listo había escapado, sin devolverle el dinero.

-¡Eh, espera!-llamó a un chunnin que pasaba por allí llamado Shikamaru-. Estoy buscando a una persona. Es más o menos de mi estatura, rubio y con cara de tonto.

-Supongo que te refieres a Naruto Uzumaki-respondió aburrido Shikamaru-. Vive dos calles más abajo.

"Así que se llama Naruto "pensó Sanji" esta vez no se escapará". Después de darle las gracias, se dirigió hacia donde el chunnin le había indicado. Sanji se subió al tejado de enfrente a la casa de Naruto y estuvo observando un rato. Entonces Naruto pasó por delante de la ventana. El ninja de la niebla cogió unos prismáticos y miró a la ventana. "

"Mierda, ha apagado la luz, no veo nada". A Sanji le llevó unos minutos descubrir que no había quitado el seguro a los prismáticos (menudo idiota), pero para entonces era tarde, Naruto había desaparecido calle abajo.

El joven ninja de la niebla estuvo horas preguntando por las tiendas que encontraba sobre donde podía estar Naruto, la mayoría le respondía cosas tipo a "No he vuelto a saber de él desde que se largó sin pagar" o "No, pero algún día de estos lo agarraré y se enterará de quien soy yo". Iba a perder las esperanzas de encontrarlo cuando se encontró al chunnin que le había dicho donde estaba la casa de Naruto y le preguntó a él.

-Supongo que entrenando o comiendo ramen-le dijo Shikamaru, mientras pensaba-. "Mierda, otra vez éste, espero no volver a encontrármelo, porque lo mando a freír espárragos".

Sanji corrió hacia la zona de entrenamiento, pero cuando iba a doblar una esquina chocó contra alguien.

-¡Mira por donde andas, cabeza buque!-gritó la persona con la que había chocado.

El ninja iba a disculparse cuando se dio cuenta de que era Naruto contra el que había chocado. Éste se levantó y se fue enfurruñado. Sanji se levantó y comenzó a seguirle. La verdad, lo de seguir disimuladamente a alguien no es la especialidad del ninja, hasta un tonto se daría cuenta de que lo seguían. Y si, Naruto se dio cuenta. Se volvió varias veces cabreado y le gritó que se largara (y una tanda de insultos), sin embargo el joven de la niebla no se dió por aludido. El ninja de Konoha, harto, echó a correr y lo despistó.

Sin embargo, a Sanji no le importó, sabía a donde iba a ir. Al restaurante de ramen Ichiraku. Si se había chocado con él significaba que ya volvía de entrenar, por lo que tendría hambre y Shikamaru le había dicho que le encantaba el ramen. No había duda iba a comer ramen (Sanji también puede ser listo si se lo propone, ¿que os creíais?).

Al llegar descubrió a Naruto sentado, comiendo junto a su maestro Kakashi Hatake, el ninja copión de Konoha. El plan de Sanji era echar a Naruto veneno en la comida y que la palmase en unas horas, que las vacaciones que le habían concedido en la villa de la niebla eran limitadas (se las habían concedido para que no diera la brasa en unos días).

Se acercó sigilosamente (más o menos) a los ninjas, pero éstos se dieron cuenta.

-¡Ahh! ¡Tú otra vez!- gritó el rubio-. ¡Pero que tío más cansino! ¡Qué narices quieres!

Kakashi se levantó y a una velocidad sobrehumana se acercó a Sanji.

-¿Le estás siguiendo?-preguntó con una voz tan fría que acobardaría al más pintado de la villa.

-N-no-Respondió con un hilito de voz.

-Ah, vale, bueno me tengo que ir, hasta otra, Naruto.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas! ¡Que aún no has pagado la cuenta de lo que te has comido!-gritó Naruto, sin embargo su grito llegó tarde, Kakashi ya se había largado-. Tendrá cara el tío, ahora voy a tener que pagar yo (contaba con que me invitara), pero esto no quedará así.

Mientras Naruto gritaba una larga lista de insultos y juramentos, el ninja de la niebla le echó el veneno en el ramen. Cuando se cansó de gritar, Naruto se terminó la comida.

-Oye, ¿tú no venías a tomar ramen?-preguntó el rubio a Sanji.

-No, la verdad es que no me gusta el ramen. Buen yo también me voy.

Se tropezó varias veces y cayó de morros, se chocó con varias personas, pero al final salió del local.

"¡¿Que no le gusta el ramen!? Vaya tío más raro "se quedó pensando el joven de ojos azules. Se levantó pagó la cuenta (eso si que es raro) y se dirigió a casa.

"Disfruta de tus últimas horas de vida, Naruto Uzumaki" pensó Sanji que espiaba desde un jardín cercano al restaurante de ramen. Había repasado muchas veces los ingredientes del veneno, no fuera a equivocarse y preparara un zafarrancho. Lástima que no tuviera raíz de mandrágora, bueno, el ninja esperaba que la canela tuviera el mismo efecto.

-¡¡¡AAAhhhhhhh!!!

Sanji se volvió, ante él había una mujer cabreadísima (o eso creo). Medía cerca de dos metros y tenía unos poderosos brazos capaces de partir una barra de hierro.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Estás pisando mis petunias!

Fue entonces cuando Sanji se dió cuenta de que donde estaba subido no eran unas cajas, sino unas macetas. No tuvo tiempo ni de disculparse, sólo pudo saltar la valla y echar a correr, perseguido por la mujer que iba armado con una escoba.

**Si os ha gustado por favor haga nos lo saber y si no (palabras textuales de Road-tama) Iros a freír espárragos. ¡¡MI VENGANZA CAERA SOBRE VOSOTROS!! ¡¡SANGRE!! ¡¡MUCHA SANGRE!! ¡¡MUAJAJAJA!! (Risa maligna) dedicado a todos los desagradecidos.  
Bueno… no os preocupéis mucho por ella esta un poco loca ella tiene al loco y yo soy la que le suele intentar que entre en razón.  
Saludos a todos.**


	2. Yo soy Naruto!

**Hola a todos ya estamos de vuelta con el segundo capítulo.**

El grito se oyó por toda Konoha. Naruto se había levantado de la cama medio dormido y deseando sentarse a la mesa a desayunar. Se levantó y tambaleándose se dirigió al baño.

Fue a mirarse al espejo, seguro que tenía una cara horrible, no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. "¡¿Quien demonios a pegado un póster en mi espejo?!". El cartel mostraba a una muchacha más o menos de su edad, rubia y con cara de dormida. El pijama que llevaba era demasiado grande para ella y dejaba adivinar los contornos de su silueta. Levantó una mano y cuando fue a arrancar el póster, se quedó helado. No había ningún póster pegado, era su propio reflejo.

¡¡AAAhhhh!! A Naruto le entró el pánico y no encontraba ninguna explicación razonable a este fenómeno. A lo mejor le habían echado un mal de ojo ,un conjuro de vudú o algo por el estilo. Había quedado a las nueve con el maestro Kakashi para una sesión de entrenamiento, y eran las once, la verdad ya pasaba de llegar puntual a los lugares donde había quedado con él. Se vistió rápidamente tal vez él tenía alguna respuesta y además le iba a pasar la cuenta del ramen que se había comido. La ropa le quedaba muy grande y holgada, pero no tenía otra, se apretó el cinturón y salió de casa.

Todo el mundo miraba a Naruto. Bueno, vosotros también lo haríais se de repente una tía buena pasara por delante vuestro y se le estuviera cayendo la ropa. Al final llegó al donde Kakashi leía sentado en una piedra uno de sus libros pervertidos. Este levantó la vista al oírle llegar, pareció sorprenderse al ver a una señorita medio desnuda, incluso pareció sonrojarse un poco (esto no es seguro porque llevaba la máscara).

-Kakashi-sensei, precisamente te estaba buscando-dijo Naruto acercáás, me ha ocurrido algo rarísimo.

-Perdone, señorita, ¿Nos conocemos?-preguntó el shinobi sorprendido-. ¿Quien es usted?

-Que si, que si, que habíamos quedado para entrenar. Soy Naruto.

-No, en serio, ¿quien eres?

-Naruto.

-Muy gracioso, pero ahora en serio.

-¡He dicho que Naruto!

Kakashi miró a aquella chica, seguro que era una loca y se había escapado del hospital de Konoha. Pero era mejor seguirle la corriente.

-Bueno, te creeré si me traes el testimonio de alguna persona, que afirme que eres Naruto- con un poco de suerte los guardias del manicomio la encontrarían.

-¡Eso está hecho!

Naruto salió corriendo, ahora tenía que convencer a una o dos personas. Y tenía en mente a la persona perfecta, al maestro Iruka. Estuvo buscando por la villa hasta que lo encontró cerca de la escuela.

-¡Eeehh! Iruka-sensei -lo llamó Naruto.

El aludido se dio la vuelta y cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir a una chica al que se le caía la ropa que corría hacia él.

-¿Que le ocurre señorita?-pregunto el sensei-. ¿y quien eres?

-No soy una chica, soy Naruto-le soltó el chico.

-Ya, seguro y yo el señor feudal del País del Arroz-ironizó Iruka, mientras pensaba-."Esta chica está como una regadera".

-Aunque parezca mentira, soy Naruto, pero creo que me han embrujado y por eso soy así.

-Mira, chica, no me vas a hacer creer que eres mi antiguo alumno, así que lárgate, que tengo mucho trabajo-y dicho esto se dio la vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera!-gritó agarrando a Iruka-. Yo soy Naruto, cuando iba a la escuela llegaba tarde a clase y decía que me había encontrado a una persona herida, en tercero te robaba tu almuerzo y me lo comía y luego le echaba la culpa al primero que pasaba. En cuarto hice en la escuela varios avisos falsos de bomba. Antes de graduarme pinté graffities en los caretos de los Hokage y...

-¡Vale, vale, me has convencido! Pero... ¿que te ha sucedido?-preguntó el shinobi.

-¡Eso quisiera saber yo!-dijo Naruto contento de que por fin alguien le me viene de perlas que me hayas creído, ahora Kakashi-sensei también me creerá.

Naruto cogió del brazo a Iruka y lo fue arrastrando hasta donde estaba Kakashi. El maestro se estaba sonrojando, todos los miraban y le lanzaban unas sonrisas pícaras. Pero el joven transformado no parecía darse cuenta.

-Estoo...Naruto

-¿Eh? Que pasa

-No me cojas del brazo, esto me hace sentir violento.

-¡No hay tiempo para minucias!-dijo Naruto-. Piensa en mi estado.

-Bueno, pero al menos apriétate más el cinturón, se te están cayendo los pantalones y no llevas calzoncillos.

-¡Es que las chicas no llevan calzoncillos, que lo he visto!

-Naruto, eres un guarro.

Siguieron avanzando y llegaron al lugar en el que había dejado a Kakashi. Éste se sorprendió al verlos llegar no creía que nadie se dejaría engatusar por ella. También estaba allí Sakura, Kakashi le había explicado la situación.

-Kakashi-sensei, te he traído el testimonio que me pediste, él puede confirmar que soy Naruto.

-Es cierto, es Naruto-afirmó Iruka.

Kakashi, que se temía un engaño por parte de la chica, decidió hacer una prueba.

-Bueno, a ver Naruto, que elegirías... ¿cuatro platos de ramen o un beso de Sakura?

-Estooo... ¿No hay una tercera opción, algo así como, dos platos de ramen y un beso de Sakura?

-No hay ninguna duda, es el idiota de Naruto-dijo Sakura-. Será mejor que avisemos a Tsunade-sama, tal vez sepa que te ocurre.

Una vez en la oficina de la Godaime, ésta a pesar de sus reparos iniciales le hizo unas pruebas.

-Bueno, Naruto ya tengo los resultados de las pruebas.

-¿Qué me ocurre? ¿No será permanente? ¿Verdad?-preguntó el impaciente ninja.

-En tu organismo hemos encontrado resto de un veneno. Seguramente te lo suministraron ayer entre las 10 y las 11 de la noche. Y no, no es permanente, los efectos desaparecerán en unos días.

-Uffff

-Pero, si es un veneno, ¿Como es que no le ha matado?-quiso saber la pelirosa.

-Porque el idiota que haya echo el veneno, cambió la raíz de mandrágora por canela-dijo la Godaime-. Por cierto, Naruto creo que sabemos quién te a dado el veneno.

-¿Quién a sido? Como le ponga la manos encima, se va enterar de lo que vale un peine-maldijo el rubio.

-Ayer, una mujer agarró a un joven de la villa de la niebla y le arreó unos escobazos tan fuerte que habrían podido romper la pared de mi despacho-les contó Tsunade-. Solo que el chico escapó al tercer escobazo y salió de la aldea.

Los ninjas se quedaron callados un momento, entonces la Hokage le dijo a Naruto:

-Necesito que vayas a una misión, pero los detalles de ésta te los diré mañana, ahora puedes retirarte.

Naruto se dio la vuelta par irse, pero entonces se detuvo.

-Sólo una cosa más-dijo el chico-. Necesitaré ropa nueva

**Esperamos que os aya gustado.**


	3. 3Mision, ir de compras con Naruto

**Sentimos mucho el retraso pero mi buena amiga se ha roto la mano y yo he estado de vacaciones hasta ahora así que sentimos mucho la tardanza. Pondré la contir los fines de semanas (este no) cuando valla a su casa para que ustedes puedan seguir disfrutando de la lectura.**

3. MISIÓN, IR DE COMPRAS CON NARUTO

-Sakura...amiga mía...queridísima amiga...me haría usted, señorita, el favor de...

-Naruto, vete al grano-le dijo la pelirosa a su amigo.

-...de prestarme ropa-terminó Naruto.

Sakura miró a Naruto extrañada. Odiaba reconocerlo, a Naruto le sentaba muy bien esa forma. Pelo rubio y sedoso, ojos azules y vivarachos, una sonrisa arrebatadora y unas curvas de impresión.

-Bueno...te prestaré ropa-suspiró la pelirosa-. Pero me la devuelves en perfecto estado ¿eh? Que nos conocemos.

-Vale, pero también necesitaré ropa íntima-añadió Naruto.

-¿Cómo de íntima?

-Digamos, como unas bragas y un sujetador-dijo con una sonrisa incómoda-. Aunque un tanga también me sirve sólo que...

-Naruto, yo no llevo tanga-interrumpió Sakura.

-¡Mentira! ¡Que llevabas uno ayer! ¡Y era de color rojo!-gritó Naruto, haciendo que algunas personas se volvieran.

-¡Cállate! ¡Naruto eres un marrano!-le susurró la kunoichi, tapándole la boca, roja como un tomate-. Está bien te prestaré la ropa.

-¿También la íntima?

-Si, pero cállate-dijo dándole un puñetazo-. Pero esa no me la devuelvas.

Se dirigieron a casa de Sakura (rápidamente para evitar que Naruto soltara más estupideces) y subieron a su habitación. Sakura empezó a sacar ropas del armario.

-Toma, ponte esto-le dijo sakura, alargándole una minifalda de color azul.

-Pero es muy corta-comentó Naruto.

-Lo se, por eso se llama "minifalda". Es que eres tonto, ¿o que?. Ni que no hubieras visto una en toda tu vida.

-¡Uy! Estuve entrenado dos años con Ero-sennin, créeme he visto muchas.

-¡Eres un pervertido!-le gritó Sakura, mientras pensaba "sabía que no era buena idea que se fuera con Jiraiya, espero que no se haya vuelto tan pervertido como él".

-Bueno, pero si voy a poner me esto necesitaré ropa interior, ¿Sakura...?-comenzó a preguntar el ojiazul.

-Si, si-interrumpió la pelirosa-. Ya lo se, toma un sujetador.

-Solo hay un problema-dijo cogiendo la prenda.

-¿Cual?

-Que tengo más pecho que tú.[pose sexy]

Esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Sakura echa una furia se lanzó sobre el ninja y golpeándole repetidas veces, lo echó de su casa (por el balcón, ni siquiera se molestó en bajar a abrirle la puerta).

-¡Sakura-chan, no sabes ni encajar una bromita de nada!

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fueron unas macetas lanzadas con la fuerza monstruosa que caracterizaba tanto a Tsunade. El rubio salió huyendo calle abajo. "Bueno, ahora estoy seguro de que Sakura no me va a prestar ropa, bueno, ¿a qué chicas conozco?"Pensaba Naruto "No pienso pedirle ropa a la cerda de Ino (sin ánimo de ofender a nadie), ni a Tenten, me cae gorda; bueno sólo me queda Hinata".

Llegó a la mansión Hyuga y llamó a la puerta. A abrirle salió un malhumorado Neji, que lo miró con desaprobación.

-Buenos días, guapetón-le dijo Naruto, con una voz coqueta-. ¿Como estas?

-Naruto, no cuela, ya me han dicho que eres tú.

-Jo, a ti no se te puede ni gastar una bromita.

-¿Que quieres, Naruto?-preguntó el Hyuga, malhumorado.

-¿Está Hinata? Es una emergencia.

-Si, pero está entrenando-replicó Neji, deseando que Naruto se fuera cuanto antes-. Si no te importa tengo mucho que hacer.

-¡Espera!-gritó el ojiazul, abrazándose a Neji-. Esto es una emergencia, necesito ropa, ¿sabes lo que es ir por la calle enseñando los calzones?

-¿Que te crees que estás haciendo, Neji?-preguntó una voz detrás de Naruto.

-¡Tenten! Estooo... verás, yo-Tartamudeó el ojiblanco-. Tenten, no te hagas la idea equivocada. Yo, en realidad... (aquí los dos ya son novios)

La kunoichi estaba que echaba chispas. Obviamente si vieras a tu novio/a abrazado a otra mujer u hombre pensarías lo mismo que la chica.

-Tenten, veras este es Naruto y...-intentó explicarse el Hyuga.

-¡Es la peor excusa que he oído en toda mi vida!-tronó la ninja-. ¡Me pides que venga hasta aquí y te encuentro abrazado a otra chica!

-Bueeno, yo, mejor os dejo solos, voy a ver si está Hinata,¡hala, adiós!-se despidió Naruto, escabulléndose dentro de la casa.

-¡Naruto, cobarde! ¡No te escabullas y me dejes aquí semejante marrón!-gritó Neji, pero era tarde, el ninja ya había desaparecido dentro de la casa.

"Vaya, en menudo lío he metido al primo de Hinata" pensaba Naruto deslizándose por la casa. Al doblar una esquina se topó con Hinata.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Hinata, tienes que ayudarme!-dijo cogiéndola de las manos.

Ella se puso roja, porque sabía que debajo de esa apariencia femenina se encontraba su amigo.

-Si, supongo que vienes a pedirme ropa. B-bueno si quiere te acompaño a una tienda y te compras ropa.

-Gracias, Hinata ¡Eres un sol!

Salieron de la casa (Tenten aún seguía gritando a Neji) y se fueron a una tienda de ropa femenina. Llegaron los tres a la tienda (se habían encontrado con Sakura por el camino y había insistido en acompañarlos), Naruto se sentía muy incómodo y Sakura estaba entusiasmada, no tardó en cargar al ninja con ropas que podía ponerse.

-P-pero, Sakura-chan, no puedo probarme todo esto -decía Naruto.

-Bueno, pues empieza por esta falda negra y este top blanco-dijo empujándolo dentro de un probador.

-¿C-como narices se pone una falda?-preguntó Naruto desde el probador.

-Dios mío, Naruto, coge la falda y...-comenzó la ninja pelirosa.

-¿Cual es?-se oyó desde el probador.

-La que no tiene mangas, Naruto-kun-suspiró Hinata.

-OK

-Y mete las piernas por el agujero de la falda-continuó la chica.

-¡¿EEhhh?! Pero me queda ancho por arriba y estrecho por abajo.

-Estoo, Naruto y ¿si pruebas a darle la vuelta? No se, tal vez así te entre mejor-dijo Sakura muy irritada.

-¡Hinata! ¡Mira! ¡Esas prendas están a mitad de precio!

Las dos ninjas corrieron hacia esas ofertas, olvidándose de Naruto, que peleaba con la falda.

Al volver cargadas de bolsas se dieron cuenta de que el probador estaba vacío.

-¡Aaaahhh! ¿Donde está Naruto?-gritó Sakura presa del pánico-. Espero que no haya echo ninguna estupidez.

-¡Pero si no lo hemos dejado solo más que cinco minutos!-dijo Hinata.

-Ese tiempo le basta hacer alguna tontería.

Comenzaron a buscar por la tienda, pero encontrarlo era prácticamente imposible, a esas horas las mujeres se disputaban las compras.

-¡QUIERO EL LIBRO DE RECLAMACIONES!-se oyó por encima del gentío.

-Esa es la voz de Naruto-kun-le susurró la morena a su amiga.

-¡Vamos!

Corrieron esquivando señoras y por fin llegaron al mostrador donde una chica rubia, con una falda mal colocada gritaba a una empleada.

-¡Quiero el libro de reclamaciones!-gritaba Naruto-. Esta falda me queda mal.

-¡Pero, señorita! ¡Peor si se la ha colocado al revés!-gritaba la empleada.

-¡Mentira! ¡Eso es porque no me quieren dar el libro de reclamaciones! ¡Esta tienda es una chufa!

Sakura llegó donde Naruto y lo sacó de la tienda a rastras, mientras Hinata se disculpaba por el comportamiento de su amigo. Ahora seguro que no las dejaban volver. Se dirigieron a la mansión Hyuga e Hinata le prestó unas ropas, no pensaban volver a salir de compras con el chico.

-Por cierto-dijo el muchacho-. ¿A que hora habíamos quedado con esa vieja bruja de Tsunade?

-A las cinco, ¿Por qué?-le preguntó Sakura.

-Porque ya pasan de las seis-contestó el ninja.

-¡Aaahhhhh!-gritó la pelirosa-. seguro que está cabreadísima.

Cogió a Hinata del brazo y a Naruto del pelo y echó a correr a las oficinas de Hokage.

**Esperamos que os haya gustado (sobre todo por que hoy es mi cumpleaños Road) y nos sigáis leyendo. Si tenéis alguna pregunta os la responderemos en cuanto podamos.**


	4. Un viaje para el equipo

**4. UN VIAJE PARA EL EQUIPO**

Sakura, Hinata y Naruto entraron jadeando en el despacho de la Godaime. Llegaban tarde y estaban a la espera de la reprimenda que les iba a caer, todos conocían el genio de Tsunade.

-¡Llegáis tarde!-tronó la mujer visiblemente enfurecida.

No estaban solos en el despacho, también estaba Kakashi, Lee y Neji. El último miraba a Naruto con cara de pocos amigos.

-L-lo sabemos, pero...-comenzó Sakura y miró a su alrededor en busca de una excusa convincente- ...ha sido culpa de Naruto.

-¡¿Como?!-gritó el ninja-. No me cueles el marrón a mí.

-Si, ha sido culpa de Naruto-afirmó la pelirosa-. Que hemos tenido que parar para comprarle golosinas.

-¡¿Eehh?! ¡Pero si soy hiperactivo, no puedo tomar azúcar, que me altero!

Sakura terminó dándole un capón para que callara. Tsunade terminó por aceptar esa versión. Naruto miró a Neji y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Tenten?

-¡Fatal! ¡Y aún tienes la cara de preguntarme!-le gritó el ojiblanco-. ¡Por poco rompe conmigo! ¡He tenido que invitarla a un restaurante, para que me perdone!

-¡Jo! Pues haberme avisado, ya sabes que me encanta ir a los restaurantes por todo el morro-sugirió el rubio.

Ni que decir que Neji se cabreó un montón, pero no le dio un puñetazo, porque había maestros presentes. Entonces Lee miró hacia Sakura.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué belleza, qué hermosura!-gritó el ninja observándola.

-¿De verdad?-dijo la kunoichi, poniéndose roja.

Lee se acercó a Sakura y la apartó de un empujón. Entonces miró a Naruto que se encontraba detrás de la ninja.

-¿Como te llamas?-preguntó Lee poniéndole un brazo por encima del hombro a Naruto.

-Tsss, esa mano fuera, Cejas Encrespadas-le advirtió el ojiazul echándole una mirada asesina-. Soy Naruto.

-No, en serio-le dijo el moreno.

-"Me rindo"-pensó Naruto-. Me llamo estooo...-comenzó mientras repasaba mentalmente los nombres de chicas de sus misiones-. ...Sasame, eso, Sasame.

-Ooooh, que nombre más armonioso y musical. Parece un nombre de diosa-dijo Rock Lee.

-Ejem.

Todos se volvieron, allí estaba Tsunade mirándolos con cara de malas pulgas. Es cierto, se habían olvidado por completo de su presencia.

-Bueno, ahora si a los señores les apetece escucharme pasaré a explicarles la misión-dijo la Godaime, echándoles una mirada asesina.

-Por supuesto, gran Godaime-sonrió Naruto con una mirada inocente, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba a punto de estallar y liarse a tortas con todo el mundo.

-Bueno, debéis ir al País del Pájaro-explicó la mujer-. Allí están sucediendo unos extraños asesinatos. Han matado a cuatro mujeres y creemos que podrían continuar. Hatake Kakashi, Hyuga Hinata, Hyuga Neji, Haruno Sakura, Rock Lee y Uzumaki Naruto o "Sasame"-añadió con una pizca de sarcasmo-. Iréis allí, investigaréis lo sucedido y ...

-Eh, eh, vieja-interrumpió Naruto, como de costumbre-. Si es un asesino no hay necesidad de enviar a un equipo como este. Creo podrían ir solo las chicas, ya que son mujeres las que matan.

-Naruto, eso es un comentario muy machista-le espetó Sakura.

-Además tendrías que ir tú también ya que tu también eres una chica.

-¡¿Quién ha dicho eso?!-gritó el rubio.

Nadie contestó y se hizo un silencio, en el que el ninja transformado fulminaba a todos con la mirada.

-Envío un grupo numeroso, porque creemos que ha sido un grupo de ninjas y que traman algo-le explicó la Hokage, rompiendo el silencio.

-Bien, equipo quiero veros mañana a las 10:00 en la entrada de la aldea-dijo Kakashi.

-Qué bien Sasame-chan, podremos ir juntos de misión-gritó Lee, ilusionado.

-¡Aahhh! ¡Quiero cambiar a éste! ¡¿Donde está Sai?!-gritó Naruto aún más alto.

-Está de misión, no podrá venir-le dijo Sakura con picardía.

----------Mañana siguiente-----------------------

Naruto duerme sobre su cama con todo el pelo revuelto y un camisón prestado por Hinata.

-¡Naruto!

El muchacho se despertó súbitamente y se miró hacia todos los lados y no vió a nadie.

-¡Naruto!

-¿Quién es?-preguntó el rubio temeroso-. ¡Ya sé eres un karma, una aparición!

-Casi, soy el maestro Kakashi.

Naruto se volvió hacia la ventana y descubrió a Kakashi sentado en el alféizar. Éste entró en el piso y miró con desaprobación al chico/a.

-¡Pero, Kakashi-sensei!-gritó el joven shinobi-. ¡Como se te ocurre presentarte aquí a las 5 de la mañana!

-En realidad son las doce-dijo señalando el despertador de Naruto, que estaba destrozado en el suelo con un kunai clavado.

-¡Uy, que fallo!

-Vamos, vístete y partiremos.

-¡¿Eeeehhh?! ¿Sin desayunar?

-Bueno, coge algo y te lo comes por el camino.

---------Entrada de la villa, a las 13:00----------

Estaba todo el equipo reunido (excepto Naruto y Kakashi). Hinata estaba callada, Neji cabreado por la tardanza, Sakura pensando que iba a gritarle a Naruto cuando apareciese y Lee ilusionado porque se iba a encontrar con su "Sasame-chan".En ese momento aparecieron Naruto con otro traje prestado por Hinata y Kakashi. Neji y Sakura fulminaron con la mirada a Naruto que iba comiendo un bol de ramen.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el ojiazul-. ¿Queréis?

-¡Tendras cara!-estalló la pelirosa-.¡Llegas con tres horas de retraso y aun tienes la jeta de preguntar que pasa!

Naruto se escondió detrás de Kakashi, temeroso. La médico fue hacia donde estaba y lo agarró de la camisa y le propinó un capón. Los gritos siguieron (Sakura de enfado, Naruto de dolor), hasta que el maestro rescató a su alumno de las garras de Sakura.

------------------Primer día-----------------------

-Oye Sakura-chan-preguntó Naruto mientras caminaban hacia el País del Pájaro.

-¡¿Qué narices quieres?!

-¿Por qué se llama así el país del pájaro? ¿Es porque hay muchos pájaros?

-A ver, Naruto-dijo Sakura exasperada-. No tiene nada que ver que se llame País del Pájaro, para que haya muchos pájaros.

-A lo mejor hay muchas especies de pájaros-sugirió Naruto.

-¡No! ¡Te he dicho que no tiene que ver!-gritó la pelirosa.

-¿Entonces por qué? Yo conozco un país que se llama el País del Gato-repuso Naruto-.

¿Por qué se llama así el País del Pájaro?

-¡Y yo qué sé! ¡A lo mejor el señor feudal tenía un canario en una jaula y le quiso poner así!

-Sakura-chan...

-¡Que!

-¿Por qué nuestra villa se llama la villa oculta de la Hoja?

-¡No tengo ni idea! ¡Quizás al primer Hokage se le metió una hoja en el bolsillo y estaba oculta en él!

-Sakura-chan...

Por toda respuesta Sakura le propinó un puñetazo en la cara y lo envió al otro lado del camino. Se quedó allí tirado. Kakashi y los demás, que hasta ahora se habían quedado al margen se acercaron a Naruto, que había quedado inconsciente. Kakashi suspiró, le entregó su mochila a Lee y se cargó a Naruto en la espalda.

-Tal vez sea lo mejor-comentó el sensei-. Al menos no dará la brasa en un rato.

----------------Segundo día------------------------

El equipo se había sentado a descansar en un banco a un lado del camino. Mientras tomaban unas bebidas.

-Señor pájaro-preguntó Naruto, a un grajo que había cerca de ellos-. ¿Podría indicarnos el camino más rápido hacia el País del Pájaro?

Sakura echó al ninja una mirada asesina a Naruto, que habría dejado helado al ninja más pintado.

-Una broma, una pequeña bromita-dijo rápidamente el ojiazul, para evitarse un buen puñetazo-. Si ya se que el País del Pájaro se llama así porque el señor feudal tenía una hoja oculta en una jaula y nuestra villa se llama así, porque al primer Hokage se le metió un canario en el bolsillo.

-¡Naruto! ¡Has confundido todo lo que te dije!

-¡Mentira!-gritó el shinobi rubio-. Ademas Sakura-chan no deberías enfadarte tanto, te saldrán arrugas y debo decir que donde más se te nota es en la frente.

Ni qué decir que Sakura le dió un puñetazo que lo dejó KO. Kakashi se levantó y suspiró, como el día anterior se cargó a Naruto en la espalda y continuaron su camino.

--------------Tercer y último día------------------

Naruto iba cantando por el camino, mientras hacía que a los demás les saliera un bonito dolor de cabeza

"Uzumaki Naruto, el ninja, soy

y al país del Pájaro voy.

Cuando la gente me ve pasar,

deja de respirar,

porque el mejor ninja seré

y a todo el mundo sorprenderé.

Comer ramen es mi gran pasión

y Sakura tiene un gran frontón."

¡PAF! Sakura,con la sangre hirviendo, concentró todo el chakra que pudo y descargó el puño contra Naruto. El chico salió por los aires, alcanzando los 100m de altura y calló duramente al suelo. Kakashi se acercó a Naruto y como había hecho los dos últimos días, se lo cargó a la espalda. Todos miraron a Kakashi.

-Bah, ya estoy acostumbrado-repuso el sensei-. Además me está saliendo músculo de tanto llevarlo.

Continuaron caminando hasta que por fín llegaron a la puerta del País del Pájaro, su destino.


End file.
